Jacana
Jacana is a retired MudWing bandit who runs an inn with her friends in Possibility. Appearance Jacana is a heavily built MudWing. Her face is thinner than most, but her shoulders are broad and her legs are powerful. Although she flies long distances, she prefers to walk shorter distances and thus her wings are not as strong as others'. Jacana's scales are dark amber, and her plating is dark russet. Her underscales are off white, and her spines are tan with gold-tinged tips. Her talons and horns are black. Jacana has deep green eyes, and a silver hoop earring in her left ear. Jacana has several small scars, but the most noticeable ones are one on her cheek and under her right wing. The one on her cheek is on the left side, and it is three talonmarks. They were rather deep and had to be stitched, and while they healed fine the scar is still prominent on her face. Under her right wing is actually a burn scar from an encounter with a SkyWing. The burn is worst towards her belly, and reaches up to just about the underside of her wing. Her wing is singed, but barely. Personality Jacana is a very nostalgic dragon. It's very strange being around her if you don't know her, but know of her, because she loves telling stories about her crimes and assassinations. She keeps the murder of Princess Névé to herself, but most of her other ones are open for anyone who stops by her inn. Telling overtly dramatic stories is definitely where Jacana is happiest. Jacana still carries a lot of wariness with her, but inside the inn she feels safe and content. Out in Possibility or around Pyrrhia, she takes care of protecting herself and concealing who she is. She can turn on people quickly if they suspect her or if she thinks they will call over a guard or other policing force. While she no longer prefers using violence and threats to diffuse dragons, it is still something she can do if it comes down to it. Jacana otherwise doesn't get frustrated or mad. She is generally a very patient dragon, and tries to be as kind to others as she can, when possible. She offers rooms at her inn to fugitives, thought-dead royalty, dragons who usually sleep in the street, and anyone else who could use a safe place to stay. If they start causing trouble, however, dragons can get thrown out of the inn. It's one of the things she hates, but she has to protect the majority. When it comes to her sibs, Jacana is bittersweet. Technically, she isn't supposed to talk to any of them since Sandpiper, the bigwings, forbade it. However, Kingfisher, Saltmarsh and Bittern are able to send letters with a bit of sneaking around. The letters don't come around often but when they do Jacana's face lights up and she's put in a good mood for the rest of the day. On the other hand, the night after she gets the letter, she'll lay in her bed and wonder if she'll ever actually see her sibs again. She'd do anything to. Jacana loves her friends a lot, although they can be a bit much. She's all for big gatherings, but when she isn't sharing out tales she's usually off to the side, observing and hoping the dragons around her live for many days to come. History Jacana's dragonethood was great, in all honesty. She spent much of her day playing with her sibs in the mud. She was closest to her sister Bittern and her brother Cinnamon. They enjoyed playing hide-and-seek and burrowing under the soil. Jacana had always been interested in other tribes, and learning about them, so she dreamed of moving to Possibility and making intertribal friends. She ended up getting her wish, but the cost was great. wip Trivia * Jacana was inspired by me replaying Alice Is Dead Category:Females Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+